The One Hundredth Year
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Sarah sees Jareth at the mall and tries to admit how she really feels about him when he reveals his wife... Jareth+Sarah plz r&r ***ONE-SHOT***


"The One Hundredth Year"  
  
By: Shi-Chan  
  
Warnings: Umm. . . fluffiness and evil Ramia. . . Nothing really.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: *curls up in ball* Go away! (Oh yeah, I *do* own Ramia and Rumiya. I made them up!!)  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, here's the deal. I feel guilty because I can't think of anything for the next part of my other Labyrinth fanfic, "No One, But You" so I'm writing this. The idea just came to me as me and a friend went swimming in the storm today. (Go figure)  
  
Jareth: Really now? *sweat drop*  
  
Shi-chan: Hehehe. . . yepperz. . . Well, I hope you guys like this fanfiction. It's just gonna be a short and sweet little Jareth+Sarah fanfic, so don't ask for a sequel, k-k?  
  
Jareth: Oh, maybe I'll actually like this fanfiction. . .  
  
Shi-chan: ^^;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah gasped as she saw a familiar man standing before her. What on earth was Jareth doing there, of all places, at the mall?! She took a step back and let out a yelp, causing the Goblin King to turn around, surprised. "Sarah?" He asked.  
  
The girl nodded and walked closer to him. "Jareth. . . what are you doing here? On earth?" She demanded. Jareth shrugged. "I had started directing small plays here on earth hoping I'd see you. . . knowing what an actress you are." Sarah looked at the man and shook her head, but Jareth only smiled. "So, Sarah, is there something you needed to tell me?"  
  
Sarah glared at him. She hated how he read her so well. "Well, actually. . . There's something I've been wanting to tell you for the past two years. . . since I left the Labyrinth." She told him. Jareth gave her a confused look. "Like what?" Sarah sighed and looked at the ground. "Jareth. . . I'm so sorry for the things I said to you then. I. . . I really did love you, you know. It's just. . . I was only fourteen and who knows how old you are, and you had just basically kidnapped my baby step-brother, and I was scared and I didn't know what to do!"  
  
The Goblin King's eyes grew wide, and he looked taken aback. "A-are you joking?!" He demanded. Sarah shook her head, and looked up at him, her eye glistening with tears. "No. Not at all."-She paused and put her arms around him-"I really wish I would've said yes to you. I've felt so stupid and alone these past two years. I mean, only a month afterwards, my father and step-mother died, and Toby and I were taken to an orphanage, and *then* while I was out of the orphanage for a whole hour, someone adopted Toby, and I didn't even know! I'm sixteen and I've got no one in the world. That's not normal for someone my age! I mean, I could've said yes and wished Toby didn't become a goblin, couldn't I have?!" Sarah stopped and let tears fall from her eyes. "Sarah. . ." Jareth whispered, burying his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry. . . If only you'd come to me two months ago. . ." Sarah quit crying and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked, sniffling.  
  
Jareth bit his lip. "You see. . . I've been king for about one hundred years, and a month and a half. And. . . there's a rule for Goblin Kings. If you don't have a Queen of Goblins by your one hundredth year of ruling, you will be forced to marry some random woman from the kingdom, so. . ." He trailed off and his eyes met with Sarah's own auburns. She gasped, speechless. That would mean. . .  
  
"JARETH! Hurry up! I wanna go back to the palace. . . This stupid earth- place is soooo boring!" A woman screamed. Jareth and Sarah turned around, and Sarah gasped at the woman. She was beautiful! She had on a long silky white gown, and she had flaming red hair, and emerald coloured eyes. Suddenly, the woman noticed Sarah, who was still in Jareth's arms. "Jareth, who is that girl?! Is she a human?!" She demanded. Jareth sighed. "Ramia, this is Sarah. Sarah, meet the Goblin Queen, Ramia (Pronunciation: Rah-Me- Uh)." Ramia only glared at Sarah, sensing the bond between her husband and the mortal girl. "That's lovely. Can we go home now? I hate these dumb people here! They're all rude and pushy, and when I tell them they shouldn't act as such in the presence of a Queen they think I'm foolish!"  
  
The Goblin King rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudibly (He muttered: Baka no Ramia, or Ramia's such an idiot in Japanese). Sarah pulled away from Jareth and stared at the red-haired woman. "You're pretty rude yourself, you know. I've just met you and I can tell." She shot at her, crossing her arms and glaring daggers. (If looks could kill. . .)  
  
Ramia's breath was taken away and she stepped backwards. "Why you little. . ." She trailed off and smirked. "You're jealous. That's what it is! I got your boyfriend and neither of you can do anything about my power now. You poor baby. . . Lost your family *and* the love of your life. Not *only* that but you lost to someone as *beautiful* and *great* as I." She began giggling and linked arms with Jareth. "Let's go now, sweetie." She said, making them disappear.  
  
Sarah stood shaking for a moment after the pair vanished. "You won't win. . . Stupid little playgirl. . ." She murmured, turning around and facing the speechless group behind her. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! NEVER SEEN A KING OF GOBLINS BEFORE?!?!" She screamed, stomping off for her friend Rumiya's house.  
  
"Sarah! What's up?" The thirteen year-old boy asked, seeing the girl come up to his house. He really liked her and considered her his best friend. Not only did he think she was wicked cool, and hott, but she told awesome stories, too. (Ever had a friend for the stories. . .? Can we say des-per- ate?!) Sarah shrugged and plopped down on the curb next to him, where he was oiling the chain on his bicycle. "Nothing really. Just. . . a friend's mother *really* liked this guy for a long time. He liked her a lot too but. . . He was forced to marry someone else whose really rude and flouncy, and doesn't deserve him. She doesn't know what to do, and I want to help her. . . But how. . .?"  
  
Rumiya thought a moment, then set the oil down in the grass. "Well. . . Can't he file a divorce and marry her instead?"  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up and she hugged the seventh grader. Too bad his advice would prevent him from ever seeing her again. "I LOVE YOU!" She cried, dashing off to the city.  
  
Upon reaching the city, she quickly scouted the area for an alleyway where she could wish to see Jareth, and tell him about Rumiya's advice. "I wish I was with Jareth right now and the Ramia was *not* there!" She yelled.  
  
Jareth's eyes went wide as his crystal began glowing. "What on earth. . ." He was cut off by a thud and female groan. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he dashed into the next room over and saw Sarah sitting in the laundry basket, beaming up at him. "S-sarah! What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked. Sarah lifted herself out of the hamper and grinned. "I got an idea! I got an idea! I got advice from a friend and they suggested you just *divorce* her!" She cried, jumping up and down, over-enthusiastically.  
  
The man-of-freaky-eyebrows stood silent for a minute, staring at the ground, causing Sarah to become worried that divorces weren't valid in the Labyrinth. But suddenly, Jareth smacked his head and smirked. "I'm such an idiot. . . Why didn't I think of that?!"  
  
Henceforth, Sarah and Jareth were happily married and Ramia was kicked out of the palace, and dumped fully into the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
Sarah even got Toby back!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay. . . kinda ended abruptly there. . . Sorryz but I've got to work on a *bunch* of fanfictions right now so I'm kinda busy. I'll try to give this one a better ending later but *no* sequels. . .O.o  
  
Jareth: I didn't like Ramia.  
  
Ramia: I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN THIS STUPID FANFICTION!! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME BASED ON PRINCESS RAMIA FROM MAHOU SHOUJO KAWAII SAMMY?!?!  
  
Rumiya: Well I was based on the bird Rumiya from Mahou Shoujo Kawaii Sammy. . .  
  
Shi-chan: SHUT UP! You guys weren't supposed to say that. . .  
  
Jareth: -_-;;  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
